


VI.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe quiere presentarse a las audiciones para el musical Grease, y nadie mejor que Beca, exfriki teatral, para ayudarle a memorizar líneas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VI.

Chloe irrumpe en la habitación de Beca como un huracán sin aliento y mejillas sonrojadas. La puerta sale volando y choca con un golpe seco contra la pared. Una gran sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y disipa la pequeña chispa de preocupación que se había encendido en el pecho de la morena. Ahora solo le queda irritación – aunque esta sea más diminuta que una mota de polvo –, que muestra a través de una mueca y una mirada furibunda.

\- Adivina qué – las palabras caen como un torrente de la boca de Chloe acompañadas de risitas incontrolables.

\- ¿Para qué? Me lo vas a contar de todos modos – contesta la DJ.

Su apatía y notable indiferencia no afectan a su mejor amiga, ya acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de reacciones de la Bella. La pelirroja da _saltitos_ hasta la cama de Beca dejándose caer con un bote, sus piernas se balancean por donde cuelgan por el borde y se muerde los labios en un intento de contener las ganas de gritar las buenas noticias.

Si la morena no estuviera fingiendo estar molesta por la interrupción, se permitiría sonreír, porque la imagen en conjunto es absolutamente _adorable_.

\- Adivina qué han anunciado hoy – cejas pelirrojas se arquean y alzan con la anticipación y emoción que tienen a la joven Bella prácticamente vibrando.

Beca frunce el ceño y echa un fugaz vistazo a la fecha que aparece escrita en la esquina inferior derecha de su portátil. No recuerda que hoy sea un día importante. Los exámenes ya pasaron hace meses y con ellos la entrega de notas, las Bellas no tienen ninguna actuación en las próximas semanas, tampoco recuerda que haya algún cumpleaños cerca…

Es un 7 de marzo como otro cualquiera.

Chloe ve que la DJ no sabe de qué está hablando, pero no pasa nada porque ha venido preparada – bueno, más bien ha venido corriendo desde su última clase para contárselo a Beca. Saca un rollo de papel que ha mantenido escondido con un brazo tras su espalda y que, hasta ese momento, la morena había pasado por alto.

Cuando la pelirroja lo desenrolla y estira, colocándolo sobre su cara de forma que solo sus excitados ojos azul bebé asoman por arriba, Beca entiende de golpe a qué viene tanta alegría descontrolada.

\- Uh-oh – se le escapa antes de que pueda auto censurarse.

Chloe, sin embargo, no se ofende. Al contrario. Su sonrisa se ensancha tanto que se parece a la del Gato Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

(Beca a veces piensa que, si no fuera por lo increíblemente atractiva y encantadora que Chloe es, la gente la tomaría por una loca psicótica.)

Cuando la pelirroja se le había acercado toda emocionada y explicado, con frases entrecortadas por los gritos y los saltos, que el Club de Teatro de Barden había escogido Grease para la representación anual que hacían a final de curso, Beca supo en seguida lo que se avecinaba. Ya tenía la negativa preparada y lista para disparar al instante que Chloe se calmó lo suficiente para pedirle que se presentara a las audiciones con ella.

_"- Ni lo pienses._

_\- Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa._

_\- No._

_\- Venga, Becs. El papel de Rizzo es perfecto para ti._

_\- No necesito estar en un escenario para ser borde, malhumorada y sarcástica, Chlo._

_\- ¿Por qué no? Sé que te gusta el teatro, tu madre me enseñó las fotos._

_\- Ugh, eso fue hace… Algo así como diez años, Chloe._

_\- ¿Y? También por esa época hacías mash-ups y mírate ahora, sigues haciéndolos._

_\- No es lo mismo. Mira, puede que los estándares de lo que es guay en Barden sean distintos, pero cuando yo iba al instituto pertenecer al club de teatro no te hacía especialmente popular, por lo tanto, no te trataban nada bien. Solo fue…_

_\- Como digas que fue una fase, te voy a pegar con esta almohada en toda la cara._

_\- Vale, no lo diré, aunque sí lo fue._

_\- Pero, Becs…_

_\- Chlo, lo siento, pero no. Tener que dirigir un grupo de a cappella es suficiente frikismo para mí."_

Y eso fue lo último que Beca oyó sobre el tema.

Hasta ahora. Ahora, que tiene el guion para el papel de Rizzo delante de las narices y puede ver que la pelirroja está tratando de convencerla a través de sus ojos de cordero degollado, sabiendo perfectamente que es el punto débil de la DJ.

Aparta la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

\- Sigue soñando, Beale.

\- Oh, Becs, venga. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?

Chloe se inclina hacia delante, mostrando una generosa parte de su escote que la morena tiene la decencia de no mirar – después de dos vistazos rápidos. La pelirroja se aparta el guion de la cara y Beca se da cuenta de que su expresión implorante se ha convertido en una seductiva. Traga saliva y lucha contra las abejas asesinas que atacan las paredes de su estómago como si estuvieran tratando de escapar para abalanzarse sobre su mejor amiga y cumplir unas cuantas fantasías secretas.

\- Nada, porque no va a pasar – constata con más seguridad de la que en verdad siente.

Como su mejor amiga siga por ese camino de persuasión, la DJ no está segura de si va a ser capaz de resistirse. Por suerte, Chloe suelta un bufido de resignación y golpea con el guion en el colchón.

\- Vale, aguafiestas. – Guarda el grupo de hojas en el bolso que había dejado caer en la entrada de la habitación de Beca, sacando en su lugar otro rollo de papeles –. Por lo menos me ayudarás a ensayar, ¿no?

Se lo tiende a la morena, quien lo coge con un poco de reticencia, sin fiarse de no estar cayendo en una trampa por aceptar. Arquea las cejas, positivamente impresionada al desdoblarlo y ver que es para hacer de Sandy.

\- ¿Te vas a presentar al papel principal? – inquiere.

\- Por supuesto – asiente la pelirroja, estirándose en la cama con orgullo –. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "hazlo a lo grande, o no lo hagas".

\- ¿Pero no se presenta Aubrey a este mismo papel? ¿No se enfadará si tratas de quitárselo?

\- Nah – Chloe sacude una mano en el aire, desechando la idea despreocupadamente –. Solo se presenta porque su padre le obliga, en realidad ella _odia_ el teatro – pone los ojos en blanco e ignora el "una cosa que tenemos en común" musitado por Beca.

\- De todos modos – habla la morena al cabo de un rato, después de terminar de hojear el guion –, no sé para qué quieres mi ayuda, Chlo. Te sabes cada diálogo, canción y gesto de memoria. Y no me lo niegues – advierte con un dedo acusatorio – porque hemos visto Grease juntas y estabas gesticulando todo el rato.

La pelirroja deja que una cortina de rizos cobrizos oculte su rostro en una rara muestra de vergüenza. Se mordisquea los labios en un gesto que Beca reconoce, porque es el mismo que hace antes de una actuación importante, o de un examen, o de un evento que le cause nerviosismo. Se queda descolocada al ver así a Chloe, nunca ha mostrado nervios con la DJ. De hecho, Beca suele ser la encargada de calmar a su mejor amiga antes de salir al escenario, o de entrar en la clase donde tiene el examen, o de hacer lo que sea que le toque hacer que la tiene tan tensa.

Deposita su portátil en el borde de la cama más próximo a la pared y trepa sobre pies y manos hasta dejarse caer al lado de la pelirroja, que rebota en el colchón. Emplea el mismo truco que siempre, el que ya sabe que funciona sin fallo, el que consigue calmar a Chloe sin importar lo que haya pasado o vaya a pasar – el contacto físico. Agarra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los largos y esbeltos de su mejor amiga, dándole un suave apretón.

\- _Quiero_ este papel – confiesa entonces la pelirroja en un suspiro –. Grease ha sido siempre mi película favorita. La vi con mi padre, y luego estuvimos cantando las canciones día tras día hasta que mi madre nos amenazó con prohibirnos volver a ver un musical como siguiéramos.

Esboza una sonrisa más nostálgica que alegre, y sacude la cabeza cuando Beca vuelve a apretar su mano en una muestra de apoyo. Porque, a pesar del tiempo pasado, la repentina muerte de su padre sigue siendo un tema delicado para Chloe. Esta alza la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros, aparentemente repuesta de ese breve instante de tristeza

\- Nunca he hecho teatro, a diferencia de _todas_ las personas que van a ir a las audiciones, y eso me pone en clara desventaja. Ya no me iba ni a presentar, pero entonces me acordé que tú fuiste una friki del teatro en tu juventud… – esquiva el codazo de la morena con una carcajada.

\- Si pretendes que te confíe mis secretos para actuar insultándome, vas por mal camino – advierte Beca con un bufido y una mirada de fastidio.

Para sorpresa de la joven Bella, Chloe salta de la cama y se arrodilla frente ella. Con gestos exageradamente remarcados, alza ambas manos con las palmas estiradas hacia el techo y las baja hasta tocar el suelo mientras inclina su torso hacia delante. Vuelve a subir, tratando de mantener su expresión de absoluta seriedad a pesar de las risas iniciales de la DJ.

\- Oh, gran, talentosa y admirable Beca Mitchell - exclama la pelirroja con reverencia, proyectando su voz para que rebote por las paredes de la habitación –, ¿podrías compartir tu sabiduría conmigo a cambio de una cena gratis en Taco Bell? – al ver cómo su mejor amiga casi se cae de la cama en su prisa por incorporarse, no aguanta más y una sonrisa rompe su acto.

\- Tía – replica Beca entre incrédula y divertida –, me tenías con talentosa, pero la cena gratis en Taco Bell definitivamente cierra el trato.

Chloe deja escapar un grito de alegría y se levanta de un salto para abrazarla, musitando once gracias – sí, Beca los cuenta – en la oreja de la morena.

* * *

 

Resulta que, después de todo, Chloe no necesita muchas directrices por parte de Beca.

La pelirroja tiene un talento natural a la hora de meterse en la piel de otras personas, es lo que la convierte en una persona tan empática que es capaz de saber si estás bien o estás mal solo con una mirada o intercambiar un par de palabras. Lee las inflexiones de la voz, el lenguaje corporal, los ojos de las personas, como si se tratase de una buena novela o una de esas revistas de moda que tanto le gustan.

Con dos o tres consejos, aprendió a trasladar ese instinto con el que nació y proyectarlo para crear una personalidad totalmente nueva. De hecho, los restos de la friki de teatro que Beca fue una vez en su vida, no pueden evitar sentir una cierta envidia por la facilidad con la que su mejor amiga pasa de un personaje a otro sin siquiera despeinarse. Y eso que a la DJ no se le había dado nada mal actuar, había llamado la atención de un cazatalentos en una actuación, pero la música siempre había tirado de ella con más fuerza que un escenario o una cámara.

En cuestión de una semana de largas tardes ensayando y repitiendo líneas como si fueran loros parlanchines, Chloe es capaz de recitar del derecho y del revés cada frase de Sandy, con el tono adecuado, los gestos adecuados, la fuerza adecuada.

Sencillamente, lo borda.

Beca no tiene duda alguna de que lo va a conseguir. Arrasará en las audiciones con cualquiera que se atreva a plantarse en su camino y, de nuevo, ni un solo pelo cobrizo se saldrá de sus cuidadas ondas en el proceso de patear unos cuantos culos.

Es por eso que la morena no entiende por qué siguen teniendo que practicar las mismas escenas al menos _cinco_ veces al día.

\- Chloe, estás obsesionada – bufa con los ojos en blanco cuando la pelirroja insiste que lo repitan todo otra vez –. Te sale perfecto ya, no hay nada que mejorar.

\- No, Becs – niega ella, el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada –. Hay algo que no me termina de convencer.

Mordiéndose el labio, estira el brazo para agarrar el lápiz con el que se había hecho un moño descuidado al principio de la tarde y tira de él para poder escribir algo en el guion. Su cabello cae como lenguas de fuego por su cuello, hombros y espalda, y Beca siente que su respiración se atasca en su garganta por la belleza de ese simple gesto.

Chloe, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su mejor amiga, sigue paseándose en círculos por la habitación mientras revisa el guion por quincuagésima vez a pesar de saberse cada letra, punto, coma y espacio de memoria. Podría reescribirlo con los ojos cerrados sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. De hecho, si hace caso de las quejas de una Stacie más dormida que despierta que aporreó su puerta a las dos de la madrugada, incluso lo cuenta en sueños.

Encuentra la escena que está generando ese agujero de intranquilidad en su estómago con un "ajá", y corre de vuelta a donde Beca se ha tirado en la cama para plantarle el papel a dos centímetros de sus ojos cerrados, agitándolo para captar su atención.

\- ¿La escena del cine? – la DJ pregunta una vez ha empujado la mano lo suficiente como para convertir borrones negros sobre un fondo blanco en letras comprensibles y legibles –. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Creo que deberíamos hacerla al pie de la letra.

\- Ya lo hacemos al pie de la letra, Chlo – suspira la morena.

\- No, no lo hacemos. Nos limitamos a decir las líneas, y _yo_ soy la única que actúa – corrige la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ tengo que actuar también? – ante el asentimiento de su mejor amiga, Beca suelta una risa seca y sarcástica –. Nope. Eso no va a pasar.

\- Beeeeca – alarga la vocal para darle más fuerza a su quejido –. Por favor – suplica, arrodillándose sobre el colchón al lado de la figura tumbada de la Bella –. No tienes ni que hacerlo seriamente, solo sigue los movimientos y entonaciones un poco – al ver que la DJ sigue sin intención de ayudarla, decide picarla. Porque Beca Mitchell nunca rehúye un reto –. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser tan buena actriz como yo?

Efectivamente, Beca se incorpora como un vampiro de su ataúd y le lanza una mirada furibunda a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Perdona? – exclama con notable ofensa.

\- Ya me has oído – contesta Chloe sin dejarse intimidar.

\- Oh, tú te lo has buscado, Beale.

La morena se levanta de la cama, recogiendo el guion de un manotazo de donde lo había dejado caer y lo abre rápidamente sobre la página correspondiente a la escena que van a representar. Todo se desarrolla en un cine de coches, los dos personajes principales, Sandy y Danny Zuko, están en una cita en el coche de él.

Ambas amigas usan dos sillas para sentarse y fingir que son los asientos del coche. Beca, mientras echa un vistazo a las indicaciones del guion, pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

\- Oh, vamos, Sandy, ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – lee la DJ, mirando a la joven sentada a su lado.

\- Sí, muy bien – actúa Chloe con expresión de enfado, los brazos cruzados –. Pero creo que Chachá y tú no os acabáis de conocer, ¿verdad?

Avanzan por la escena de forma impoluta, calcando las voces y rostros igual que si hubiera una cámara escondida en algún lugar de la habitación que las estuviera grabando y tuvieran que fingir ser personas que en verdad no son.

Es justo lo que Chloe quería, que hubiera esa sensación de realismo. Lo único que había sentido al ensayar esa misma parte las anteriores veces había sido ficción, un espectáculo realizado a medias porque la otra persona no estaba involucrada. No estaba dando su 100%.

Pero ahora Beca ha dejado que esa pequeña fracción de monstruo del teatro tome el control, y es fascinante.

La pelirroja entiende de golpe lo que mamá Mitchell le había confiado en la tranquilidad de la cocina una mañana de sábado, mientras la morena todavía dormía profundamente en el piso de arriba en su habitación de la infancia. Con un álbum de fotos abierto sobre la encimera, la – antaño – señora Mitchell había relatado la fuerza y presencia de Beca una vez se subía a un escenario, cómo era capaz de cautivar a su audiencia y hacerles creer que en verdad era ese personaje. Chloe conocía parte de esa faceta, la veía en cada actuación de las Bellas, en cada ensayo. Pero ¿el total de ella? Es, wow. Simplemente wow.

Saltan la zona en la que Rizzo y las demás Pink Ladies intervienen, porque de eso se encargaría quienes se presentaran para los papeles correspondientes. Vuelven con Sandy y Danny todavía en el coche, todavía discutiendo. Beca recupera su posición inicial con un brazo sobre los hombros de la Bella, finge un estornudo, y Chloe – o más bien Sandy – se gira a mirarla con preocupación.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- Ah, no, probablemente solo sea un poco de polvo del cine – lee en voz alta la morena.

Por el rabillo del ojo, y el guion descansando sobre sus piernas, descifra las siguientes indicaciones y su ceño se frunce un poco, pero inmersa como está en la actuación, no se permite dudar. Mientras Chloe se mantiene mirando al frente, la DJ se revuelve en su asiento. Entonces, la mano que tiene reposando sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, se alza y empieza a descender lenta y disimuladamente hacia abajo.

Beca capta el cambio en la respiración de Chloe, aunque tampoco puede hacer comentario alguno sobre ello o sugerir que paren, que cambien de escenas, que se piensen lo que están haciendo antes de que escape de su control. La pelirroja tarda un segundo más en reaccionar de lo que se supone que Sandy tarda, agarra la mano de la morena y la aparta de su pecho derecho. El gesto no es tan brusco, su exclamación de indignación tiembla y falla al caer de entre sus labios.

Porque la DJ está _ahí_ , prácticamente respirando el mismo aire que Chloe expulsa con dificultad de sus pulmones.

\- Sandy, oh, Sandy – susurra Beca.

Emplea todas sus fuerzas en mantener el contacto visual con los ojos azul bebé de su mejor amiga y no dejar que su mirada caiga a labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Fracasa miserablemente al menos un par de veces.

La pelirroja no dice su línea, y Beca despega a duras penas sus ojos de la boca de la Bella para cruzarla con azul bebé. Solo que Chloe no la está mirando a los ojos, sino que parece tener el mismo problema de concentración que la morena. Suspendidas en el aire con apenas cinco centímetros de distancia entre ellas, el tiempo parece detenerse, la Tierra deja de girar. El mundo espera con respiraciones contenidas a ver quién de las dos se rompe antes.

Beca pierde.

Sin poder resistir más, se lanza hacia delante y captura los labios de Chloe con fuerza. Esta responde casi al instante, empujando contra la morena con igual cantidad de intensidad. Se deslizan la una sobre la otra, saboreándose por primera vez después de tantas tentaciones, tanto flirteo, tantas ganas reprimidas y forzadas a ser olvidadas.

Es como dicen en los libros. Estallan fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados, los nervios de sus bocas y alrededores se vuelven completamente locos por la sobrecarga de información. Por las múltiples sensaciones que llegan de todos lados a la vez. De dientes que capturan labios y luego los sueltan. De lenguas que suavizan la marca. De presiones, ángulos, trayectorias y fuerzas.

Física y química. Poesía y arte. Cine y música.

El guion que Beca tenía sobre las piernas resbala y cae al suelo, pero ninguna de las dos se da cuenta, demasiado ocupadas en cosas más importantes. La página sobre la que estaban se pierde en un lío de hojas que se doblan y arrugan por estar colocadas en una mala posición.

En ese momento, Aubrey decide pasarse por allí.

\- Chlo – llama abriendo la puerta de golpe – ¿Sabes dónde está mi falda de cuando hice West Side Story?

De verdad, ¿qué problema tiene esta gente con llamar antes?, piensa Beca. Ambas amigas saltan la una lejos de la otra. Alzan la mirada como dos cervatillos deslumbrados al mismo tiempo que la rubia deja de leer lo que lleva en la mano y traba miradas con ambas amigas. Aparentemente, ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha interrumpido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta a una agitada pelirroja.

\- Erm – carraspea Chloe. Comprueba que Beca está igual de perdida que ella, así que rebusca en su nublada mente por una explicación –. Sí, estoy bien. Estábamos ensayando cuando Sandy y Danny discuten…

\- Acabas de describir toda la película – observa Aubrey con sorna, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de su mejor amiga y una risotada de Beca.

\- …En el cine – continúa clarificando la Bella como si no hubiera sido interrumpida –. Y no, Bree, no he visto tu falda.

\- Ah, bueno – la rubia se encoge de hombros con ligero fastidio –. Os dejo seguir ensayando.

Chloe y Beca intercambian una mirada cómplice que Aubrey se pierde por completo al girar sobre sus talones y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Ni que decir tiene que Chloe arrasa en las audiciones _y_ en la representación final. _Especialmente_ , la escena del cine de coches.


End file.
